My Demigod Life
by IhugNico
Summary: Camille just found out she's a demigod. And may find the boy of her dreams. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- I'm a demigod, go figure.

I woke up and I was laying on a bed, a centaur and a satyr were off to the side. A girl with blonde hair was the only one to take notice of me.

"Chiron, she's up."

Ok, first of all, I'm Camille. Born and raised in a suburb of Las Vegas. I couldn't remember anything that happened, but I held a saber-tooth tiger sized fang in my hand.

The centaur turned and smiled.

"Ah, hello. I see your awake." he said.

I sat up and rubbed my head,

"What happened?" I asked and looked around the room, "Where am I?"

The centaur walked up to me,

"I am Chiron," he said, "You were attacked by a dragon. Luckily, one of our campers came and aided you."

I didn't remember anything about a dragon, but a hazy image of a boy was in my mind.

"As for where you are, you are at Camp Half-Blood. I'm afraid your rescuer may have left." Chiron said.

Somehow I felt like the boy in my head was him.

"So what's Half-Blood mean? I always assumed I was part owl." I said.

The girl looked at me,

"Camille, do you know about Greek legends?" she asked.

This was one of my fields,

"Obsessed with it." I replied.

"Well they're not myths, your a demigod."

At this my eyes lit up,

"Really? AWESOME!" I said.

"So dragons are real, and unicorns?"

The unicorn thing was completly random. As I usually was.

"Yes, you should be claimed by tonight." The girl said, "I'm Annabeth, I'll give you a tour of camp."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The most amazing tour in the world.

Annabeth, who by the way was a daughter of Athena. Showed me around camp.

"So like I said, you should be claimed by tonight." she said.

She then walked into the woods.

"This is where we play capture the flag, I suggest you come into the woods armed. The monsters don't take a break." Annabeth told me.

She walked into a clearing with a pile of boulders in the middle,

"This is where-" She cut herself off.

A (unbelievingly cute) boy was sitting under a tree, muttering something in a language I couldn't understand.

He had jet black hair, dark clothes like he was Goth, pale skin, and ice blue eyes.

Annabeth stared at him,

"I thought you had left." she said.

The boy jumped and looked up.

"I just wanted to make sure-" he cut himself off. "Oh she's awake."

Annabeth nodded,

"Yes, and she probably won't remember you." she said.

The boy lowered his head.

"Oh." he muttered.

The boy seemed oddly fimiliar, and he seemed to match up with the image in my mind.

"I'm sorry, should I know you?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me,

"This is Nico, son of Hades. He's the one who rescued you." she said.

I thought for a moment,

"Hades..." I said then looked at Nico, "You mean the death lord?"

Nico nodded,

"That's the one." he said.

Ok so basicly this kid was the prince of darkness. Nice.

"So, do you have any siblings?" I asked.

Nico shook his head,

"I used to have a sister. But she's dead now."

"Oh, sorry I asked."

"It's ok."

He got up, and turned to Annabeth,

"If you want I can take it from here." he said.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked.

Nico nodded,

"I'll be fine with her."

"Ok if you say so." Annabeth said and left.

I turned to Nico, first thing he looked at me with those ice blue eyes. I swore he was checking my soul or something.

"So anyways, welcome to camp." he said at last.

"I'm sure Annabeth gave you a full tour. Who do you think your godly parent might be? Is it your mom or dad?" he asked.

Truthfully, I didn't know. One of my parents had to be my stepparent and I didn't know it.

"I-I don't know." I stammered. For some reason I was having trouble talking to him.

"Oh, orphan?" he asked.

I shook my head,

"No. I have both parents."

"Oh well, you couldn't be a child of the Big Three, that's for sure."

I didn't quite understand this,

"Whats the Big Three."

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

"Oh."

"You could be a daughter of Apollo."

"Trust me, no."

"Hm... mabey Hephestus."

"I wouldn't go near that, trust me. Bad experience."

"Mabey your a daughter of a minor god, like Cybele."

"That be cool. I'm pretty good with animals."

"Have they ever spoken to you?"

"No."

"Then nevermind."

He thought for a moment,

"Do you like owls?"

I nodded,

"My second favorite animal."

"What's the first?"

"Penguins."

"Penguins?"

I lowered my head,

"You think that's wierd don't you?"

This was an odd question for me to ask. Usually, I liked being wierd. But for some reason I wanted to impress this kid.

"No, that's fine. Penguins are cool I guess. Trust me I know what its like being the wierd kid."

At this I grinned. Nico looked at me,

"What?"

"Penguins are cool?"

"Oh, ya, I said that didn't I?"

I nodded,

"Oh sorry anyways, you could be a daughter of Athena."

"Seems to suit me."

"You have a weapon yet?"

"No. Couldn't find one that fits me."

Nico thought for a moment.

"Hm. Try this."

He unseathed his sword, it was a deep black.

I tried to hold it. It seemed to heavy.

"No sorry." I gave it back to him. "I'd probably do better with a dagger."

I said. Nico seemed to get an idea.

"Ya swords aren't for everyone." he said.

He looked up,

"We should probably get back to the pavillion. Campfire will be starting soon."

He turned back to the tree, then he stopped,

"Oh I should probably show you there." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- I get my wish.

Nico showed me to the pavillion and I stared at it for a moment.

Annabeth ran up to me.

"He didn't do anything did he?" She asked.

I didn't know what she was talking about.

"No." I said.

"Ok good." then in a lower voice she added, "He likes to scare the newcomers."

"I heard that." Nico said.

"Well it's true." Annabeth responded.

Another boy with black hair and green eyes walked over.

"Hey, is this her?" he said.

Annabeth nodded and turned to me.

"This is Percy, son of Poseidon." she said.

I wondered who was the child of Zeus. Just as I was about to ask. They all stepped back. Nico included. Like they just found out I had some contageous disease.

"What?" I asked.

"Look up." Annabeth said.

I glanced up. Over my head was a spinnging holographic image of an owl.

"Whoa. What's going on?" By then the image faded.

Annabeth stared at me.

"You've just been claimed." she said.

"Claimed, what does that-" I began.

Chiron cut me off, he dropped to his knees on his front legs.

"Daughter of Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Goddess of the owl and creator of the chariot." he said.

Nico's eyes lit up again,

"Perfect." he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A awesome dagger

I walked in the woods, dwelling on what happened last night. I was a daughter of Athena. I knew I was part owl!

"Hey." A fimilar voice said.

I jumped and spun around. Nico was standing under a tree. I swore he had come out of nowhere.

"What-how-where?" I stammered.

Nico grinned.

"Shadow traveling. Only I can do it."

He walked over to me and pulled something out of his pocket, I was about to protest about his sword. But he pulled out a seath for what looked like a dagger,

"For you." he said.

I took the seath and pulled out a dagger, a hackin' awezome dagger. The blade was blood-red and the hilt was black and carved into an owl. It was the only thing that seemed to fit me.

"I- I-I" I stammered.

Again it was hard to speak.

"Hey no one should be without a weapon. I had the Hephestus kids make it." he said.

My first thought: _wow_. I had only known him for a day and he gave me a dagger. If I was normal this would of been a wierd gift. But a custom made dagger, how could I say no?

Just then, Nico had pulled out his sword and was about to bring it down on me. When, almost by instinct, I raised my dagger and blocked it.

He grinned at me.

"Good." he said.

He swung the sword at me again and I ducked, and used the hilt of my dagger to flip it out of his hand.

I had no idea where that came from.

I stared down at the dagger, and thought for a moment,

"Heartripper." I said at last.

Nico looked up at me after he retrived his sword.

"What?" he asked.

"Heartripper. That's what I'm going to call it."

Nico nodded.

"Nice, better than Maimer, Clarrise's dagger."

I nodded.

"I would think." I said and trailed off.

Nico had swung his sword again. I continued to fight him until Annabeth came in.

By then, I had pulled the same trick only this time, I picked up Nico's sword and put it behind his neck and aimed Heartripper at his throat.

Annabeth gaped at me.

"You-how?" she asked.

I shrugged and gave Nico his sword back.

I had no idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Flying horses

Annabeth pulled my sleeve to wake me up.

"Camille!" She shouted.

I growled and rolled over, I was basicly nocturnal so I had been up all night.

"CAMILLE!" Annabeth screamed.

I jumped up with a yelp and then turned at her.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

Trust me I could out-scream this girl anyday.

"Chiron says he wants you to start on pegasus riding today." she said.

Pegasai, sure I was awesome at horseback riding. What diffrence was there besides being up in the air?

"Get dressed and we'll go." Annabeth said.

"Fine."

I got up and realized something. My parents weren't here. And there was something I had wanted to do with my hair but my parents wouldn't ever let me. (Trust me it's not what you think. I hate fashion.) I changed into some clothes and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Then I went to Annabeth.

"Do you have any hair gel?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy, which I was.

"The Aphrodite kids may have some." she replied.

I grinned,

"I'll be right back."

I came back a moment later after dealing with the Aphrodite girls that I'd do there hair after. (I got some ideas from Travis Stoll, a son of Hermes.)

I went into the bathroom and put part of my hair up in an owl's ear tufts. (Told you it's not what you think.) I went out to see Annabeth standing up on my bed.

"Get it off, get if off, get it off!" She yelped.

I looked down. A spider the size of a dime was on the side of my bed. I bet one of the Hermes kids were trying to pull a prank on me.

"It's just a little spider." I said. I picked it up and put it outside.

Hey, so I'm the only Athena camper who isn't afraid of spiders, so what?

Annabeth looked up at me and smiled,

"You are the wierdest person in the world." she said.

I grinned and did a little bow,

"Thank you." I said.

Annabeth got up and grabbed my arm,

"All right owl-girl. Time for flying horses." she said.

* * *

Annabeth and I were walking in the woods towards the stables.

"Look out!" A girl screamed.

I spun around, and Annabeth pulled me out of the way.

A girl went by on a pitch black horse. A draft horse, but it was quick for a stocky breed.

"Hey, can you not ride a horse?" I yelled.

The girl turned her head to me,

"Sorry, he's not cooperating." she said.

I looked more closely at the horse, it seemed too fimiliar. It was an English Shire (I grew up around horses, ok?) the largest breed of horse. Then something seemed to click and I started to chase after my horse,

"Stormcloud!" I yelled.

"What?" The girl said and looked up at the sky.

"No! The horse, he's mine!"

By then Chiron ran after it and grabbed Stormcloud's bridle making him stop. I caught up to him and started stroking Stormcloud's head.

"Oh Stormcloud, I thought I'd never see you again!" I said.

Chiron looked at me and the girl dismounted the horse,

"He's yours?" she asked.

"Yes, where'd you find him?"

"He was wandering around the woods. Why wouldn't he cooperate?"

"He only listens to me." I looked up at Chiron, "That's why I got attacked by the dragon I think. My dad had come to New York for a horse race and I came with Stormcloud. Someone left the gate open and he got out. I went to look for him and the dragon found me."

I grabbed Stormcloud's bridle.

"Oh I can't thank you enough." I said, "I'll put him in the stables."

But I was planning something else.

* * *

Annabeth resceduled pegasus riding and instead I rode Stormcloud around for a bit. After a while, I (accidentaly) ran into Nico.

He wasn't facing me. Stormcloud snorted and pawed the ground.

"Hi, Nico." I siad.

Nico jumped and spun to face me,

"Whoa! Big horse!" he said.

"He's a draft horse, he's supposed to be big." I said dismounting Stormcloud

"Ya, but still, big horse!"

"We're going to play capture the flag soon."

"Who do you have besides me and Percy?"

"Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hecate, and Cybele."

Nico cocked his head at the last word.

"You talk funny." he said.

I growled,

"Don't say it."

"Cybele!" He laughed mocking my lisp (did I forget to mention that?)

I growled and punched him in the shoulder.

"OW!"

He rubbed his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"Aw, come on I didn't hit you that hard."

"Ya, you did."

I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever."

"Dang, you punch hard for a girl." He looked up,"At least for a girl who's not an Ares camper."

I raised my fist,

"You want me to do it harder?"

"No!"

"Just because I was born a girl doesn't mean I have to prance around in frilly dresses. And believe me, unless you wind up in a parellel universe, that's not gonna happen."


End file.
